Mo Eversnow
Mu Qianxue '''or Mo Eversnow''' is a major female character of the novel. Eversnow was formerly the Saintess of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands. However, due to internal strife, she was forced to be separated from her family and was reduced to an insignificant soul. Later on, she becomes Lin Ming's martial guide at the very start of his martial road. Eventually, she was responsible for Lin Ming's rise to becoming the greatest cultivator in the martial world. She was the first character to appear in the novel during the Prologue. Description She was dressed in yellow robes, and her clothes flowed down the contours of her body like streams of water. Her curved eyebrows, her snow-white skin, her slender and curvy figure, her proud and tall form, she actually wasn’t much shorter than Lin Ming was. Her body fused into the very space around her, and her enchanting eyes seemed to contain the light of galaxies within them. From her head to her toes, every inch of her being exuded an inviolable and sacred flavor, a goddess descended from the highest heavens, an enthralling messiah. Just by standing still, the space around her seemed to be purified. She rarely smiled, but when she did, it made one feel as if flowers were blooming all over the world, accompanied by the warm embrace of spring. This was Mo Eversnow’s original appearance. She had an immaculate and sacrosanct air about her that no ordinary beauty could ever hope to attain, as if she were the manifestation of etherealness itself. At their first chance meeting, Lin Ming stared at her in a stunned daze, nearly unable to stop his jaw from dropping. The Mo Eversnow that existed in reality was far more dazzling and appealing than anything he remembering seeing in his dreams. He stood there, speechless for some time. Thus, it could be seen how beautiful she was. Heavenly Empress Xuanqing This was a true peerless woman. Her slender waist, her tall and steady stature, her ephemeral appearance, everything about her had reached the pinnacle of perfection. It was like she wasn’t a woman from this world at all, but an immortal goddess exiled from the highest heavens. After fusing with the goddess at the Eternal Demon Abyss, Mo Eversnow attained an even more ethereal and godly state. Her appearance was more dignified, more striking, and incredibly beautiful like a peerless goddess of the night. She had fused completely with the goddess. She was the goddess, and the goddess was she. Mo Eversnow had an extremely high fusion compatibility with this new mortal body; there would be no hindrances in her future cultivation. Mo Eversnow originally had an extremely rare heaven-gifted talent. Now that she had obtained the body of an extreme talent from the primal god race, as she cultivated in the future, the great road before her would be flat and limitless, with no obstacles! At that time, underneath the 33 Layered Heavens, in the myriad worlds, Mo Eversnow would become a supreme elder of her own domain, living for a hundred million years! Personality Mo Eversnow was a decisive woman and every step she took she did with absolute resolution. She was an extremely cold and detached person, as if nothing much mattered to her at all. But in the end, anything related to his relatives and friends could stir her emotions. Although Mo Eversnow was a kind-hearted and loving individual. But in actuality this was only towards her friends and family. In truth she was a ruthless and decisive person that would kill anyone who gets in her way. Mo Eversnow was not some overly empathetic or tender-hearted woman. As the Saintess of a World King Holy Land, she was decisive and ruthless in her actions, remembering favors and avenging grudges. if she said that she would suck out the soul of Tian Mingzi and refine it, then she surely will without even batting an eye. Although sucking out someone’s soul and refining it was a method of the demonic path, Mo Eversnow would still do it without any scruples. After the Fall 50,000 years ago she was forced into a desperate situation by 10,000 powerhouse enemies of the Realm of the Gods, she had to unleash to power of the Divine Crystal Magic Cube to kill all of them and trap their souls within the cube. Her own body was turned to dust and her own soul was also trapped inside as well. Before her untimely defeat, she was a half-step World King and a dual cultivator of body and energy! She had completed the Eight Inner Hidden Gates extremely early on. Then, used 1000 years to accumulate the resources and strength needed to impact the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. It should be said that Mo Evesnow had already taken a step into the threshold of the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. As long as she had another 100 years she would have been successful. But alas, she fell short! Afterwards, she had been defeated by Tian Mingzi. Of the Divine Realm geniuses, even if one was an extreme talent of their generation, there was an extremely small number that would fumble their way through dual body and energy cultivation. This was because after the rules of the heavens and earth changed, it was simply far too difficult to follow this path. For many people, the gains just weren’t equal to the losses. Even if one were the chosen amongst all chosen prides of heaven, they still weren’t an exception! Even Mo Eversnow with her transcendent talent took a very long time of accumulation before she could have the chance to tackle that boundary. Initially she was hiding and recuperating inside the Magic Cube before being freed by Lin Ming. But that was only her divine soul, in the end she was still in her soul form and lacked her already destroyed body. At most she can contend with the weakest of Divine Lord realm martial artists. In the Magic Cube, Mo Eversnow was nothing more than a soul form. It was extremely difficult and troublesome for her to fight an enemy in this state. In order to truly display some level of combat strength, she would have to possess someone’s body. However, possessing someone’s body, even if it were for a temporary and short time, was a considerable burden on her soul. That sort of action would consume a great deal of her soul force. If she wanted to restore herself, she would need extremely precious blood essence. Plot Mo Eversnow had been degenerated into a soul form. Her physical body, her divine form that was the envy of countless geniuses, was now lost. Blood essence and blood energy were useful in helping her recover. Whenever the Magic Cube absorbed the blood essence of masters, that was all because of the Saintess. In other words, the Magic Cube itself did not need blood essence. She had used this method to tell and encourage Lin Ming to go and seek the blood essence of powerhouses. Of course, when he was in the lower realms, even the blood essence of Yang Yun only had a tiny, imperceptible use to her. But during the adventures in the God Beast Mystic Realm, they had obtained a supreme dragon bone with incredibly dense blood essence. After she had absorbed 80% of the remaining supreme dragon bone marrow blood, Mo Eversnow had finally regained consciousness. This was after 50,000 years of recuperating, 50,000 years of uncertainty, and 50,000 years of deep seated rage. Although this numeral seemed distant and strange, one only had to look at how often a mortal dynasty changed to see how significant it was. A mortal dynasty changed every 500 years. 50,000 years was 100 dynasties. That was enough for a mortal civilization to rise and fall! The passing of time, the tides of the years, things remain the same and yet people have already changed, everything seemed as if it happened a lifetime ago. After regaining consciousness she had immediately possessed the body of Yan Littlemoon to save them from their predicament at the time. Mo Eversnow was responsible for the death of the Asura King and Dragon One. But she was still a soul lacking a body, thus her combat ability was limited. In the past, when Mo Eversnow was at her highest point she had only been a half-step World King. Moreover, a great portion of her strength originated from her dual body and energy cultivation. Now that she had no body and she was unable to channel true essence, she was only able to rely on her will and use of Laws to attack. With all of her losses, it was already extraordinary that she could compare with a Divine Lord powerhouse. After a turn of events, the avatar of Tian Mingzi chased her and Lin Ming into the Sky Spill Planet. This was truly a dead end for both Lin Ming and Mo Eversnow, even almost dying during the process. It was at this time that their inner sentiments were known, Mo Eversnow was forced to ignite her divine soul. But before she could, Lin Ming had also chosen to burn 50% of his blood essence in retaliation. Lin Ming's thoughts on the precipice of Life and Death: In the past, you were the one to protect me… And now, I should be the one to protect you… No matter what, whether in the past, in the present, or in the future, I will not watch you burn your soul and die for me. Even if I must overdraw my life, even if I must fall here, I will defeat Tian Mingzi! In that moment, all sounds faded away from Lin Ming’s mind. All he could hear was the clarion cry of his own mind. “My life’s blood essence, burn for me!”Chapter 1359 – Burn They had been chased until they had reached the Eternal Demon Abyss. Their, Lin Ming and her had chosen to possess the slumbering body of Heavenly Empress Xuanqing, and afterwards, they had successfully repelled the fleshy incarnation of Tian Mingzi. With Lin Ming's help she possessed the preserved body of the dead Xuanqing and has continually used her body, thus complementing the talent of a peak God Clan expert and the already extreme talent that is Mo Eversnow. Combined, the height that she could reach had been expanded. Due to her using the body of Xuanqing, her cultivation methods now incline to that of the ancient era's cultivation techniques. Afterwards, Mo Eversnow and Fishy had been with Mu Qianyu and the others in Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. After the news of Lin Ming's death when the War Against the Saints' had broken out, she traveled to distant ruins in the Primeval Realm Ruins. There, she sought out the land of inheritance for an ancient peerless God King, an ancestor of the primal god race. At the time, many other martial artists entered, and after a period of slaughter I was able to obtain the greatest lucky chance there. The reason I was able to obtain this lucky chance was because of Heavenly Empress Xuanqing’s primal god bloodline. The primal god bloodline was able to resonate with the blood contract left behind by that ancient God King. Otherwise I wouldn’t necessarily be able to stand here today. At that time when I joined in the treasure hunt, my strength was only in the middle to upper echelons of those that entered. After obtaining the lucky chance from that land of inheritance she spent a full several thousand years in seclusion. Within that land was a space and time enchantment where the flow of time inside was five times faster than outside. Inside 20,000 years was outside four thousand years. Moreover, the Laws inside weren’t twisted so I could cultivate within. She had used this time to completely fuse together my mortal body and soul, first slowly restoring herself to the peak strength that Heavenly Empress Xuanqing once possessed. Then, using the remaining 20,000 years to finish studying the various array formations and cultivation method inheritances, allowing my strength to go further. After leaving seclusion, her strength had already surpassed Heavenly Empress Xuanqing by a great deal. Later on she directly went to the abyss to gain experience. After arriving, she discovered that the descendants of the God Clan being treated as slaves and targets of hunting games by the abyssals. This spurs her to take action and create a lifeline for her newfound kinsmen She founded a Holy Land and a Revolutionary Army named the Ancient God Uprising to break free from the Abyss Devils cruel rule. In the Dark Abyss, she is known as Big Boss to the ancient races trapped in the Abyss. This organization was called the Yellow Scarf Bandits by the abyssals for their yellow scarves. She meets Lin Ming again in the abyss and helps her with the Holy Land. There they fought and killed a True Divinity elder of the Demon Association. Skipping more than a dozen thousand years later, she had appeared with the ancient race to fend off the Dark Abyss invasion. Her strength had reached unbelievable heights, having had the strength to face off an upper True Divinity with her middle True Divinity cultivation. Techniques Verdant Feather Holy Lands These were techniques and skills she attained on her martial road as the Saintess of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands: Myriad Water Arts * A cultivation method of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands. Soul Shifting Art * An arcane skill used to seize the bodies of others. It could help a soul that had lost its mortal shell to seize a new body. This technique was to support the seizing of a body. It could reduce the negative side effects of seizing a body to a minimum.This was an arcane skill developed by an ancient Empyrean. Although it didn’t have any striking power, it didn’t have any supportive effect on cultivation, and it definitely wasn’t on the level of a transcendent divine might, the rank was still extremely high. In particular, to a soul that had lost its mortal body, this was a priceless treasure. Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves * It allows a martial artist’s strength to multiply when they fought, and could be used with fists, swords, sabers, and spears. Also In using the Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves, one’s strength could actually be superimposed, layered over and over on top of each other, constantly gathering until the last moment in a massive eruption. Special Arcane Skill * Makes one be able to hide all the energy fluctuations from their martial skills. Primal God Race After fusing her divine soul with Xuanqing's supreme body, her cultivation and cultivation methods had diverted towards that of the Primal God Race arts. Now, her methods were focused more on the Laws of the Primal God. Primal God Pure Lands In that moment, a magnificent landscape appeared around Mo Eversnow. Although the thousand mile forbidden zone was filled with a dreary fog and the skies were darker than a gloomy night, all around Mo Eversnow was actually brilliant beams of sunlight, filled with life and vibrant vitality. Beside her, heaven and earth origin energy condensed into all sorts of rare spirit flowers, spirit plants, spirit birds, and spirit beasts. With every step she took, an enchanting beauty would stir and exquisite flowers would bloom. The sound of trickling spring water filled the air as the world around her became a paradise. This was Mo Eversnow’s domain, a domain that belonged to the primal god race – the Primal God Pure Lands. The Primal God Pure Lands formed a separate world, and within this separate world, Mo Eversnow was the absolute queen of all she surveyed. Relationships Tian Mingzi Having her sect exterminated, having her mortal body destroyed, having her soul sent into a deep slumber for 50,000 years, having all of her remaining family members separated, having her countless followers killed off, this hatred, this animus, this grudge was absolutely irreconcilable; the two of them would never be able to live under the same heaven! He had been nothing but a rabid wolf. He was once the chief disciple of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands, but he in turn wiped out the Verdant Feather Holy Lands! Such a person truly deserved to die! Mo Eversnow wished to tear Tian Mingzi to pieces with her own hands, char his bones to ashes, and torture his soul for eternity! Lin Ming They were two individuals that had been aware of the other’s existence for many years, and were linked together through the Magic Cube. Their fates could be said to be inexorably linked together. Without Lin Ming, it was unknown just when Mo Eversnow would have ever recovered her consciousness. If someone weak tried to help her, it would be impossible for them to find enough blood essence to bring her back. But if it were someone strong, they might try to delve into the secrets of the Magic Cube themselves and take it for their own. They could even lock down the defenseless Mo Eversnow and use her to refine a magic weapon or pill. After all, she was an unrivalled genius who had once been a half-step World King, and her divine soul was extremely valuable. Moreover, there were many special characteristics about her soul. Only someone like Lin Ming, whom she had raised for all this time, had the possibility of helping her. Thus, Mo Eversnow and Lin Ming’s accidental encounter could be called Lin Ming’s luck and also Mo Eversnow’s luck. For these 50,000 years, Mo Eversnow had experienced countless trials and tribulations. Now, all those bitter experiences had produced something sweet. If she hadn’t met Lin Ming, she would have continued sleeping in the Magic Cube until her soul finally dissipated. As a mortal, when Lin Ming first practiced martial artists had been the most difficult stage for him. Without the Magic Cube, it would have been impossible for Lin Ming to make it through those difficult times. And, the reason the Magic Cube had entered the Sky Spill Continent was exactly because Mo Eversnow had burnt away her life to activate it, even shattering the space barrier between the Divine Realm and the lower realms. Lin Ming and Mo Eversnow, without each other, their lives had been destined to remain dim and dire, until they one day faded away into obscurity. But because their paths crossed, because they met each other, their lives began to bloom together, shining in everlasting glory. To say that meeting Lin Ming was her life’s greatest fortune was true, without the least bit of exaggeration. Although she had great confidence in Lin Ming from the start, Tian Mingzi had also been an extreme talent that was able to become a Great World King. As for Lin Ming, who didn’t have much support, it was simply too trying to have him contend with Tian Mingzi, who was tens of thousands of years older than he was and also had the support of a Holy Land behind him. It was far too difficult to do that. Even if Lin Ming became a Great World King, he might not necessarily be able to compete with Tian Mingzi. Lin Ming to Mo Eversnow As Lin Ming said these words, Mo Eversnow felt her heart inexplicably touched in the softest, most defenseless parts of her soul. She didn’t know why, but she felt a twisting pain as a crystal clear teardrop quietly fell down her cheek. To Lin Ming, Mo Eversnow was already as close as family, she was someone he was willing to protect in exchange for his life. He didn’t like to call her Miss Mo because he felt that this name was too distant, like a stranger. Even so, if he didn’t call her Miss Mo, he didn’t know what else to call her. He naturally couldn’t call by her name, Eversnow. Throughout all these years, Mo Eversnow had the status of a half-master to him, and in Lin Ming’s mind, he held nothing but the greatest respect for her. But after the fight with Tian Mingzi, Eversnow had allowed Lin Ming to address her as Senior-apprentice Sister, giving them a more concrete relationship status. Yan Littlefish She was an elder sister figure to fishy since the beginning of their chance meeting in True Martial Great World. She spent most of her time together with Mo Eversnow and the two of them shared deep sentiments with each other. This was also the reason that Mo Eversnow brought Fishy away with her when she left. But she had suddenly vanished after entering the Eternal Wall. When Mo Eversnow passed through the Eternal Wall, she was still with her. But, the instant they were in the Eternal Wall, she seemed to be swept away by a spatial vortex and vanished. For all these years Mo Eversnow has been looking for her but haven’t found any news. That would inevitably the last time she saw her. Quotes * (Mo Eversnow seemed to see the fear and dread in Lin Ming’s heart. She said in a soft and calming voice) “You do not need to be nervous. Although I have been slumbering in the Magic Cube for 50,000 years, my consciousness has still had a spark of wakefulness. I have already been aware since you first touched the Magic Cube. My divine soul has been grievously wounded, and I need the power of blood essence to restore myself. I can only hope that a powerhouse will help me seek blood essence to help restore the strength of my divine soul. Of course, if it is a powerhouse that I raised myself, then that would be the best. Only then would I be able to trust them. I have been satisfied in your actions and character so far. You move courageously and you can also kill decisively. You do not make mistakes, nor are you soft when you shouldn’t be. At the same time, you aren’t heartless either. You know to repay graciousness, and you have your own bottom line. And most importantly, your will is firm and you seek the peak of martial arts with your entire heart and soul. You’re quite good! “Originally I didn’t have much hope in your talent. But, I never thought you would give me such a wonderful surprise in this aspect. For you to reach this step as a martial artist from the lower realms, that is simply a miracle.”Chapter 1063 – Another Dual Cultivator * (Her great plans) “I will rebuild my flesh and blood body and completely restore myself. In addition, for all of those that dared to move against my Verdant Feather Holy Lands, I will kill every single one of them! And that Tian Mingzi! I will destroy his soul and scatter it to the wind!”Chapter 1063 – Another Dual Cultivator * (Her past standing) “In the past I was only a half-step World King. All considered, I was only a Holy Lord. I was stranded in that realm for a long time and not able to break through for a reason, and that was because… “Because… I dual cultivated body and energy.”Chapter 1063 – Another Dual Cultivator * (As Mo Eversnow spoke to here, she suddenly fell into a deep recollection) “You do not need to thank me. I cannot give you too many resources and yet I will have you face Tian Mingzi. That in itself is a tremendous challenge. Tian Mingzi is a true extreme genius. This road is filled with thorns, and you naturally cannot show a single bit of mercy against any opponent that you run into. If you waver in your determination, then that will truly lead to chaos! in the past, when my grandfather found out about Tian Mingzi’s ambitions, he didn’t have any evidence that he was planning to harm the Verdant Feather Holy Lands and he also had the sentiment towards him of a master to his disciple. That is the reason that he finally ended up suffering a disastrous fate! A martial artist that cultivates the martial path must slaughter countless people on their road. On this road, there are those that have decided to step on the road to hell and there are even those who are innocent. Right or wrong, who can truly say they understand everything clearly?”Chapter 1105 – Aren’t You The Best Evidence? * (Mu Qianxue to Lin Ming) "In the Heavenly Dao Laws, the driving force for creating all life is energy. Even our universe was bred within an infinitely hot blazing mass of energy. From this energy came plants, mountains, rivers, seas, and following that came spiritual matter from which all life was formed. Now, the world bred within this violet sun crystal mountain has similarly wonderful principles driving it just as our universe does."Chapter 1147 – Divine Seal Art '' ''“In the legends, those supreme elders that reached the peak of the road of martial arts could open up their own boundless true world. Still, I never imagined that we would find a world bred within a violet sun crystal while looking for the violet sun stone embryo.”Chapter 1147 – Divine Seal Art '' * (Mo Eversnow coldly said, her voice filled with a heated killing intent) ''"Tian Mingzi! Today I will exterminate your avatar and in the future, when I enter the Divine Realm, I will crush your true body’s bones to ash and refine your soul!"Chapter 1369 – Exterminate Your Avatar * (Mo Eversnow’s words defined how difficult it was for a common martial artist or a martial artist from the lower realms.) “Don’t look down on yourself, Xiao Moxian has had a much better environment to grow up in. She was born in one of the greatest influences within the Divine Realm and her talent is truly too formidable. As for you, you wasted an immense time with your life starting at the Sky Fortune Kingdom. For instance, at 15 years of age, most Empyrean descendants would have been exploring the Divine Realm. They would have already reached the Xiantian realm, perceived the Laws, and even trained in transcendent divine mights. As for you, you had to diligently train in the Seven Profound Martial House as a student, and your growth afterwards was filled with countless trials and tribulations. You obtained the Nirvana Dragon Root at the Demon God Imperial Palace by risking your life to struggle with Xuan Wuji and the others who were countless times stronger than you at the time. But even so, to these Empyrean descendants, a medicine of the level of a Nirvana Dragon Root is nothing but a joke. You spent a great deal of wealth to purchase the Boundless World Pill, but to Xiao Moxian and the others, that is merely a common pill.”Chapter 1302 – Lin Ming VS Xiao Moxian * (Life or Death, facing Tian Mingzi at the Holy Demon Continent) “…Lin Ming, do you know? 50,000 years ago, I had to watch with my own eyes as the Verdant Father Holy Lands was destroyed in front of me. I lacked the strength, and was unable to stop Tian Mingzi. At that time, the Verdant Feather Holy Lands was the most important thing to me! My family and my foundation, my everything was there. Now, 50,000 years later, I must watch once more as Tian Mingzi destroys you, and right now, you are the most important person in my life. I, I will not allow this cycle to repeat itself once more, I will not! I won’t!” “You have your determination, but I have my oath. If you die, there is no reason for me to continue living on!” Mo Eversnow’s voice was incomparably firm and resolute. * (Her decisive and ruthless words) “This time, it is only his hand and a wisp of his soul. Killing him will only ruin a bit of Tian Mingzi’s cultivation. But next time, I will take his life. I will suck out his soul and refine it, torturing it until he dies from suffering. I will use his sacrifice to console the countless lives of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands that are in the heavens!”Chapter 1368 – Tian Mingzi Arrives Gallery Char Design ME.jpg|Game Body Design Trivia * Mo Eversnow’s talent in the martial road had reached a terrifying degree. Even if she were an Empyrean descendant, she would still be an extraordinary one of her generation. It wouldn't be an understatement to say that if she had continued with her path, Mo Eversnow would likely become an Empyrean of her generation. * Possesed Littlemoon's body to defend Lin Ming from the Asura King in Ch 1060 - 1062 * Mo Eversnow had fused with Xuanqing's body after a desperate fight with Tian Mingzi. ** Her greatest aspect was not her strength but her cultivation talent. With Mo Eversnow’s talent added upon Heavenly Empress Xuanqing’s talent, both coming together, her future cultivation would pass 10,000 miles in one day. * Apparently, after fusing with Xuanqing's body her cultivation greatly differed from the past and thus settled with the god clans techniques. * Mo Eversnow’s alchemical technique was originally at the rank of a grand master. Without her mortal body, her alchemy skills had been greatly restrained, but now that she had obtained the body of the goddess, using her primal god powers to practice alchemy was even easier than before. * During Lin Ming's adventures in the Asura Road to the Akashic Dream Universe she and Fishy were constantly together in the Divine Dream Palace and had even adventured together. * Finally, after the war officially broke out she had gone to the premieval ruins realm to find some sort of inheritance. * She had founded the Ancient God Uprising in the Dark Abyss. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Verdant Feather Holy Lands Category:Divine Realm Category:God Clan Category:Characters Category:33 Heavens Category:Premival Ruins Realm Category:Magic Cube Category:Allies Category:True Divinity Category:Female Category:Alive